


Wonderland

by haksolffy



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Alistair, Ancient Egyptian Deities, Daddy Issues, Demigods, Epic Fail, F/M, Family Issues, Hybrids Family, Jealousy Garrett, Nordics, Protective Felix, Try To Be Romantic, Weird Grandfather, supportive mother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haksolffy/pseuds/haksolffy
Summary: They are the daughter of Anubis not only that, they also related to the veteran soldier in the Cold Ones. They come to get their entire family back together for they mother sake and since they are Anubis daughter, they also have to do what they have to do and at the same times something have happen to the youngest Anubis daughter. Would the Anubis daughters able to reunite with their lost families? What have happen to the youngest daughter of Anubis and will it happen to the eldest too?※this story dedicated to my sweet little Elara. The idea is from her, the plot I just make it more interesting(I guess)





	1. Prologue

 

A sobs broke out from Tiara upon seeing her family grimoire, oh how she wish to have her families by her side. For more than hundred years old, her families have been searching for their lost families. Since the war has broken out they have lost so many of their family members.

Almost 8 of her families have been taking away from her. Since the day the soldiers had told her ancestor that they had perished in the war, they never believe it. After all Grand-Sarah can feel all her children are still alive. Thus the families have been searching since then until the great-granddaughter.

No matter what happen, each generation could feel their families and if they can't found it. The people who from that family will die and move to other generations, as their magic are come from the bond of their families. It is become much stronger when Tiara married to Anubis.

Yes the one and only Anubis, the Egyptian of death of god which she been blessed with two beautiful daughters. The eldest daughter appearance is more to their mother, meanwhile the youngest is more to the father side. Aswad Merikh Anubis and Elara Shani Anubis is the name that been given to them.

Aswad is someone with pale snow skin, white hair and green eyes, just like her mother but when it comes to her attitude, it is more to her father. Meanwhile Elara with her tan, brunette hair and dark brown eyes just like her father but when it comes to her attitude, it is more to her mother. But one thing that is the most same is on how weird they are. Anubis who is their father sometimes can't even understand on how their mind is working.

Tiara chuckled upon remembering on how she meet her dear husband, Anubis. She been feeling a pulled to Egypt on that time, she knew one of her family member is there and without thinking, she fly to Egypt just to find her them. But as she landed and search for them, she found him, her love and life, her moon, sun and star, her dear husband, Anubis.

Again a sobs broke out from Tiara, which her husband can hear from downstairs. He know that his wife almost giving up searching for her remain families. Anubis have been helping his wife secretly and he know who is her remain families.

He even asked her families that have reside in his domain, he have been asking her family ancestor the history of it. Which he will do in his power to search of her remain families, he can't bear to lose his wife and he will do anything in his power to make sure that she will live for eternity with him. She is his love, life, his moon, sun and star. She is his forever include with their daughters.

For almost 3rd centuries he been searching someone that is meant everything for him, and he have found her. The most beautiful woman he have meet, his Tiara Whitlock and now is Tiara Whitlock-Anubis, the wife of death of god Anubis. Even his father Osiris approved her as his daughter-in-law, Tiara Whitlock have put Anubis on his feet.

Before meeting her, he is nothing but a god of death, the woman always fall to his knees even without him asking for. But meeting her have open his eyes, he thought that she will fall to his knees just like any other woman, but she without saying anything smack him without even care that he is the god of death.

Anubis could not bear to hear his wife sobs again and without thinking he teleport himself to where his wife been, he liquefied himself black water and star to emerged by his wife side. Tiara senses a presence next to her, while a hand hug her side. She doesn't need to know who is it as she knows it is her husband by her side.

"I won't let ye go no matter what." Anubis said while hug her side. Tiara lean to her husband chest, she know that her husband have been helping her to find her remaining families, thus she didn't said anything.

"But I will have to go one day, my love. I.."

"No, you will not say anything about it. I will do anything to make sure you here with me, with us"

Anubis look over his wife with love and adoration but there is desperation too in his eyes. Tiara feel like her stomach full of butterfly. For almost 30 years she married to this god that she fall in love, she still feel the butterfly in her stomach whenever she look his eyes, face and attitude of him. He is someone that sometimes she never thought that she will deserve.

For almost 30 years, she been blessed with two beautiful daughters, one at the age of 27 years old and the second is at the age of 17 years old. Both of them is her pride and joy. Even though Aswad is someone who is blunt and sometimes quite the spartan to her little sister, but she always have a good intention for her little sister. After all she is the eldest daughter of the demi-god and not only that, she also the first hybrid in the families. A demi-god and witch hybrid, and since she is the daughter of Anubis the death of god, there will always somebody who wish for them to be as good as dead.

Thus she will do everything in her power to make sure her little sister able to protect herself. She doesn't care if someone is hate herself on how she teach her little sister, but Tiara and Anubis know that she mean well. Even her little sister know her big sister intentions.

Meanwhile her younger daughter, Elara always using her sarcastic tone or replies for her defend mechanism. Even Aswad sometimes been received that kind of tone and sarcasm, which sometimes Aswad will replied with the same tone. Elara her younger daughter, also a hybrid child, a demi-god and witch. Elara know she is Anubis daughter and that's why she will always followed her eldest sister, even though sometimes she hates on what her oldest sister done but she know if her sister mercy on her, she will be dead in this supernatural world. Thus she agree with her older sister sparta ways.

For someone who didn't know the both of them, they will hundred per cent thought that they are innocent bean when actually they are the most merciless when it comes doing what they have to do. Not only that, they weirdness also make both Tiara and Anubis headache.

Meanwhile the two couple cuddling together and having a heart to heart conversations, they didn't expect that two pair of eyes and ears is outside of their bedroom hearing what their parents have been talking.

The siblings look over each other's with understanding upon their eyes. The younger sibling also agree to what her older sister wish to do. She don't need to be told twice, when the younger sibling flee to her room to pack all the things that the two of them need too.

* * *

"Did yah get everything that yah need?"

"Yes, everything in the back. Where's da?"

"Da went outside having a date night with momma. Come on, we don't have much time to go there. I already have the copy, did yah help me with packing my clothes?"

"Yes, we might don't have much clothes but we can get all of that in the mall, the main facilities, yes I pack it. Did you say you have a copy? But I thought we don't have it?"

"Yup we don't have it, but you can copy it with the power that you have when you become immortal. Don't worry Ela, I will teach you when you become immortal being. It won't be long for yah to be one. Now go hop on to my Shelby and please start it to, here the key, go now"

Without saying anything Elara hop on to her sister Shelby and start the car, meanwhile Aswad make herself into black smoke and teleport herself into the house to make sure she didn't leave anything. She didn't mean to ran like that, but if it's for her family, she is willing to do anything and she hates to see her mother been bed rest.

A peak of being Anubis flesh and blood is when you can see how long someone life will end and both Anubis daughter have seen when their mother life will end, which will be in few years. The both of them know that their father can see it too, thus he have been working himself so hard to find their mother families. Which always end with failure, the families of their mother always keep moving from one place to another.

* * *

'Elara start to move, I will teleport to the car shortly. Don't look back, start to move now'

'You better be, I don't want to stay in that god forsaken town'

'Yeah I hear yah. Don't worry I ain't gonna leave yah there, trust me even I don't want to, but for momma, we have too'

Without waiting for her elder sister, Elara move out from the house just like her sister have told her, to not look back. She can see her older sister familiar following her to make sure that she is save, Hati and Skoll, then that's mean Fenrir is still with Aswad.

The three wolves will followed Aswad order no matter what. Elara know how worry Aswad is, thus she will always send Hati and Skoll to make sure that she is save which sometimes make Elara always hate it, but she didn't blame at all after all she is still mortal and can died anytime too.

In another month, she will be immortal, thus she won't be need to have her sister familiar to followed her around all the time. She will be need to make sure one or two of her familiar to be send to Aswad too. No matter what age she is, she still need her older sister no matter what.

"هاتي! سكول! أين هي? كيف حالها? الأسود!" (Hati! Skoll! Where is she? How is she? Aswad)

A howled can be heard far from the car, "أنا هنا، فتح نافذة قليلا ما يكفي" (I'm here, open the window slightly is enough)

"How is it?" Elara asked without looking to her sister, she to afraid to look over her sister while driving. Deep inside she actually scared shitless, after all she don't have a license yet to drive a car and not only that, she not good in driving yet.

"Everything is good. Don't be scared on driving Ela, I'm here. Nothing going to happen okay. Go on drive, we can hear some shitty song, by the way you can drive as fast as you want. I will help you out"

Elara look over her sister with a big grin, and without saying anything she speed as much as she can and able too. Yes indeed she love to speed but she still scared too.

"We will arrive about two days if you wish to keep on driving, but if you want to change then tell me okay. I already settle everything we need over there, my info told me that we might able to find our key there" Aswad said with clenching her jaw and hands.

Elara look over her sister on the corner of her eyes, she wondered what make her sister mad. "What make you so mad As?"

"Oh honey, mad is not the only things that reside in me. I'm furious beyond belief"

"Why?"

"Well sweetie, the main key that we have is on the coven of glitter disco tampon!"

A loud laughter can be heard from the car, which make the trio familiar look on their master car with tilted. "A WHAT!, sorry As, a glitter disco tampon? Okay that is quite priceless, you say that our main key is on the coven of cold-one, okay that's it, we gonna burn 'em down!"

Aswad look over her sister with questioning yet a smirk appear on her face. Oh how she love to hear those words, 'burn 'em down'. Oh how she's gonna enjoy immensely. With flicking her hand, a black smoke appear with a few files land on her lap which make Elara look with questioning look.

"What's is that?"

"Files"

"Ha ha, come on As tell me what is that"

"Well Ela, if you wish to know, this is the files of that coven. I've been digging and perhaps threatening too"

Elara look at her sister with wide eyes, she know that her older sister having a few loose screw like her, but not to this extend. She might be a little tad bit crazy like her older sister, but she never threaten anyone.

Aswad look over her little sister with innocent, but then a wide smirk appear which then turn to a laughter, oh seeing his little sister horror face is something that she will never get bored. "Come on, let's hear some shitty song and we can discuss this after you get out of that horror face of yours"


	2. Meeting New Girl

Chapter 1

A growled can be heard from Uley house when suddenly a booming voice came out from his house which makes him turn to smirk. He knows very much well that voice, even another two laughter can be heard. He knows very much well that Elara and Emily are having fun from Aswad misfortune, Emily have asked Aswad to teach both Paul and Jared because of their patrol.

Sam can clearly remember the day that Aswad and Elara came to the Quileute land. A power that makes the wolf inside of them shrunk and scared of her. Even seeing Aswad familiar is enough to make the three of them scared shitless. Whoever thought that the daughter of the death of God is actually is a friend to the Quileute tribe.

At first, Sam didn't believe it, but when Aswad showed her face as the daughter of death. They believe it, but then when she gave her logic regarding of their inherit of their ancestor shifting, everything has clicked. The first time the shifter spend time with Anubis daughter and their familiar is a little bit awkward but then everything comes tumbling down when two of Aswad familiar is having fun with Jared and Paul.

Not only that, Elara even gave his Emily a cure for her scar face, which she is grateful profusely. The siblings have told the elders and the shifter as to why they have come to their land. It is regarding of one of their family members have been brainwashed and turn to Cold-One. Not only that, the life of the sibling's mother depends on those families of them.

It doesn't matter for them whether their families is a cold-One or not, as long they are return back home and the siblings will try to make them regain their memories. To be honest, the elders and the shifter never thought such thing can happen, but upon seeing on how sincere the siblings are, they can see that the two of them willing to do anything for their families.

To be honest, even Sam will do anything in order to get his father back by his side. Both he and his mother have been grateful for giving them the closer that they want. The only things that he knows regarding of Joshua Uley are when he storms out from the house with his backpack.

Indeed he received few letters from his father here and there, not only that, Joshua even didn't forget to send money to his son and wife but then everything stops, which makes him and his mother worried. He is thankful for Aswad and Elara for letting him and his mother see is his father for one last time.

He ever thought that Joshua actually already died when he is about to return back for his birthday. Sam thought that Joshua has forgotten about him, not only that, he even been told that he will be having a half-brother, which his mother, Allison already forgive him. It happens upon both of his parents was fighting for Joshua leave the Quileute just to gain more money for the families. He knows he has been drunk at that time because of the fight, which then by next morning he know that he already slept with women. The half-brother that he will have is Embry Call.

Not only that, Joshua even told them regarding of wishing to have Embry in the families when he was about to return but then everything just ends with nothing when he, himself died when he is about to return back home.

Upon last wish of Joshua to have Embry in the Uley household, both Alison and Sam fulfilled it, which make Sam happy to know that his mother will always be taken care. Whoever thought that Embry mother can be such a mother of the year.

"By the name of THOTH!! FOR SHU SAKE!! HAVE THE TWO OF YOU NOT LEARN THIS IN SCHOOL?" Aswad growl and start to rub her forehead. She has been wondering how did she have been into this kind of a mess.

Sam enters his house, he looks over his pack brothers and starts to shake his head before he moves to where he knows that his imprint is. As he kisses Emily on her lips, he looks over Emily, his two friends and then his pack brothers. He saw how Paul and Kim shake from trying to hold his laughter while Jared and Embry look with shame on their faces.

"Someone wish to tell me what is wrong to make Aswad use Egyptian god to replace her swear words?"

"Oh nothing so serious Sam, As patience has become thinner. You know my sister patience is just like an onion skin right?"

"Yes I know that, but I don't know why to make her like that. It is rare for Aswad become like that, usually, she will become blunt and never using your Egyptian god to close her potty mouth"

"If you want to know Sam as to why I've become like this, it is because that this two Pavián (baboon) been sleeping in the class and not only that, they even failed in the test that I gave them, oh for Osiris sake! It is the easiest test I gave them!"

Aswad showed the test sheet that I just mark to Sam. Upon hearing a snicker, Aswad looks over Paul with narrow her eyes. "And you Paul, by the Tefnut name! Don't you dare laugh at them or I will give you the hardest test I can muster"

Upon hearing Aswad threat, Paul stop abruptly, yet still mumble for being unfair "Well life is never fair můj přítel (my friend)"

"Here some green tea for you Aswad, and like usual no sugar"

"Thank you, Emily, I so need this"

Sam looked at the test sheet then start to shake his head. Indeed the test that Aswad give to Jared and Embry is the easiest test, yet they can't even answer the easiest question at all. He needs to discuss this with his pack brothers, no way in hell he will let their studies stumble down because of being a protector.

"Hey Aswad, I'm not good with physics, can you teach me?"

Kim looks over Aswad with pleading, but to be honest, even Aswad is not very much good with it. Even know Aswad still study physic even though she doesn't even need to study it, but her love to study suppress it.

"How about asked Elara, she's good with it instead of me"

"Then can you teach me on history, it's quite hard to remember what happen on that time"

"Ah, if regarding of history, that you've got ta' right person darlin'"

Elara chuckles upon hearing her sister drawl, it always comes out when she's excited and to be honest, history is indeed her sister strong point, well not as strong as her other languages, literature, her cooking skills and her mismatched skills.

"I will gladly help you with your Physics Kim, as long you will help me with Algebra, is that okay with you?"

Kim beams upon hearing what Elara said and without thinking she agreed to help Elara with it. Meanwhile, Aswad gives a stinky eye on both Embry and Jared. "You know what, I rather died of sickness or by an accident instead of die teaching teenagers. I will never hear the end of it by da, momma families and Joshua commenting"

"Oh don't worry Aswad, we make sure you won't die from it" Emily chuckles on Aswad dramatic, sometimes her dramatic can be quite contiguous.

"Okay, that's it, girl, let's leave dhiab (wolves) settle they work. The dhiab (wolves) can cook for themselves" Elara usher Kim, Emily and Aswad to the kitchen to have some foods. Upon seeing the confused look on the male face, Aswad and Elara chuckle as they know that Elara been calling them wolves for quite sometimes.

Meanwhile, Kim and Emily face broke into a wide grin, Aswad can tell those mischief glimmers from miles away just to know that the two of them have under their sleeves. "Okay spit it out the two of you, what the two of you have under that sleeves of yours" Elara look over her sister and forth to Kim and Emily with interest.

"Make disappear" Emily say, short yet straight to the point for Aswad point of view. She knows what Emily try to do. She wishes for the boys to search where is the food, while letting the smells linger, or what she asked for Aswad to do is to put an illusion on the food. Make sure the food is gone on their eyes yet actually the food is just right front of them.

"Of course"

\---------------------------

"I can't believe it that Emily will add that peppers that you give to her, didn't she know that pepper is damn hot? Well except for us"

"Yes, I did tell her. I thought she will add only a little, so I didn't look at what she making much as I was busy doing the baking"

"Damn, I should record it"

"Oh don't worry about that, I have it all"

"Great, okay Ela, I better go now. I heard there will be a new girl in here if I'm not mistaken it's the Chief daughter. You better watch your back, Ela"

"Yeah, yeah I will. Stop being a mother hen will yah'. I ain't no kid"

"لا ، أنتِ لستِ طفلة ولكنكِ أختكِ ليلي ، و مهمتي هي أن أعتني بكِ" (Nay, you ain't kid but you my lil sister and it's my job to look after you)

"Ajl ya 'akhtah" (Yes sister)

Elara said with a slump, she knows that her sister means good for her and to be honest she indeed likes it but sometimes it can be too much. But then a sweet smell burn on her nose which makes her wrinkles with disgusted. How she hated that smells, she wishes she can burn it right after she meets them before, but Aswad holds her horse.

What Aswad said to her, hit her like a brick when Aswad told her that one of their great uncle in that coven. Right, know Aswad is trying her hardest to find their weak spot so that they can get their great uncle from that evil pixie.

Elara saw the red hair popsicle look at her while tilting his head and narrowing his eyes at her. From that look, she knows that popsicle tries to read her mind. Seeing he can't read her and Aswad, she is glad for being a demi-god and witch. She can't wait for her birthday to come by, at least right after that, she will know how to protect herself.

Before she about to enter her class, someone bums her from behind. Elara can hear a profusely sorry for bumping herself. She looks over who is bumping he, right after she looks at the girl, she knows instantly that the girl actually is the new girl.

"Hey, imma slap ya face if ya ain't stop saying tha sorry"

The girl looks startled when a drawling voice come out. The girl gasped like a fish upon seeing Elara, which make Elara start to squirm, is there something on her face which make the girl gasped at her like a fish out of water.

"Aye, are ya okay. Hello?" Elara waves her hand right in front of the girl's face which she thanks the Atum that the girl is not having a panic attack or some sort. The first words that come out from the new girl mouth are enough to make Elara laugh out loud.

"You beautiful" The new girl look at Elara with wide eyes before she slaps her mouth, she never thought that is the first things that come out from her mouth.

"Oh, thank you darlin'. You ain't that bad too. By the way, I'm Elara, what ya name" Elara shook the new girl hand. But the vision of the new girl with that popsicle come upon her mind, where he stalking her like some retard who having his water up to his head. Oh dear Atum, he stalking and licking her neck, what in the world. Lord, not only that, she will wear his clothes too and not only that in the end, she will be with her stalker. Oh, my Atum!.

Right after she saw that vision, she saw another vision of the new girl with her mother. Elara wrinkles her nose upon seeing that girl mother, oh how she wishes to ask her father ripped that girl mother as soon as possible.

"Elara?"

"Elara Anubis, what's ya name?"

"Bella, Bella Swan. Did you say your name is Anubis? As in Anubis?" Bella looks over Elara with wide eyes. Elara smile upon hearing those question, but Elara have to make sure that the cold-one didn't know about her real father, in those vision she can see that Bella will eventually know about the supernatural world.

"Not here, I will tell you everything after school. After all our house not that far too. By the way, what's your first class, we don't want yah to be late on ta first-day aye?"

Bella smiles widely upon hearing Elara drawl voice and thanks her for willing to help her, she can tell that she will be having a good friend with Elara.

\------------------------

"Oh my god, she's beautiful"

Elara chuckled upon hearing Bella compliment Aswad, meanwhile, Aswad try her hardest to not even broke into a wide grin. This is the first time she saw someone gasped like fish out of water upon seeing her. 

"And who is next to you Elara? Perhaps you wish to introduce yourself Ms..?"

Bella flush with a bright blush which makes Aswad look at her weirdly as to why she blushes, but then everything clicks when she saw on how she tumble her finger on the sleeve of her clothes. Aswad speaks quietly which only Elara and Bella able to hear.

"Look straight, if ya keep on doing tha, people ain't gonna head ya warning and will always step on ya head. I know ya ain't like being attention but don't lower ya head down darlin'"

Bella looks up with wide eyes, those drawl voices make Bella look over Aswad and Elara and somehow something click on her mind that said that Elara and this beautiful white hair teacher that front of her actually is Elara sister.

"I'm sorry mam, my name is Bella Swan"

"Well hello there Ms. Swan, you may sit down. You may call me Ms. Anubis or Ms. Aswad. Okay the lot of you, I have a test for the lot of you. It is the previous chapter that we learn" A groan can be heard d from all the class which makes Bella look around and to Elara.

Bella whispers to Elara as to wonder if it always likes this in Aswad class. Elara wrinkles her nose and starts to nod her head. Bella giggle when she saw Elara wrinkles her nose. Right after Aswad pass all the paper she sat on her chair and look over her students and Elara and Bella.

"Okay kiddies, it's open book test, so you better score this. If not, the lot of is nothing but a noob"

"What the hell Ms. Aswad"

"Oh hell? Seen it, and been there too"

"Come on Ms. Aswad this is unfair"

"Oh life is never been unfair kiddies, now start!"

Bella gasped, she never sees this kind of teacher but upon hearing the class fill with laughter, she can tell that she will score this subject if Aswad is her teacher. Before she starts her paper she saw all of her classmates flip a bird to Aswad which Aswad make the same things and again laughter fill in the classroom. Yep, she 100% will score this subject if Aswad is her teacher.

 


End file.
